


Next Time

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Companionable Snark, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger wants a repeat performance with Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildcard_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcard_47/gifts).



“Don't be a tease, Don. Fuck me.”

Don grips Roger's hips and thrusts inside this time, ceasing his taunting and giving Roger what he's asked for. He isn't surprised when Roger swears. The man is like a child: he whines and pleads and begs for something, but when he gets it, he doesn't know what to do. Perhaps that's what makes him so endearing.

“Better?” Don asks.

“Much. Now wipe that smug look off your face.” Don laughs aloud; Roger knows him too well. “That's what I thought.”

Don sets a hard, steady pace, hips thrusting back and forth inside Roger. He's careful though. He's not sure how often Roger does this, if at all, with other people. It's be several years since they've fucked like this. He doesn't want to hurt him, no matter how much his brain and cock are telling him to pick up the pace.

“That's it, Don. God, I've wanted this for forever, you know that?”

“Honestly, Roger, no. Otherwise we would have been doing this a lot more often, believe me. Do any of your girls let you...?”

He can't help but ask. Roger groans loudly when Don grazes his sweet spot. It send tingles up his spine and down his dick, and it take a few moments before he can answer the question.

“Jane did. Once. She hated it. Can't imagine why.”

“Women don't have prostates, Roger,” he replies matter-of-factly.

“Huh,” Roger says, sounding genuinely perplexed. “How about that.”

Don shakes his head in wonderment. Roger could sure be a piece of work. Roger grunts and squeezes Don's cock, and Don finally lets out some moans of his own. He's always embarrassed to make noise around Roger, even when he was sucking him off. His face gets red at the memory, and he can only be glad that Roger can't see him from their positions. Roger would never let him live down being embarrassed about sex.

But he doesn't let himself stay discomfited for long; he's enjoying himself far too much. When he feels himself get close, he reaches a hand down to meet Roger's to stroke him off faster and faster. Don knows if he comes first, this is all over. He won't get hard for at least an hour, not being as a young as he would like to say he was. 

“Come on, Roger. That's it. Come on.”

“There. Right there, Don. So close.”

“Come, Roger. Let it go. Come on.”

Roger spills shortly thereafter into their fists, covering themselves in sticky-white, staining the hotel's sheets with their affair. 

Don picks up the pace then. He has to finish before Roger gets too tender to fuck. He pulls back so far that he almost pulls all the way out and slams back in with abandon. It shocks Roger how much Don allows himself to get into it this time. But he would be lying if he said he didn't grab a pillow to silence his over-sensitized moans. It's all on the fine edge of being too good and too much and not enough and when will it stop. Roger wishes he could get Don to be this free more often, and in ways that didn't necessarily require his ass.

Don finishes with a bone deep moan and collapses onto Roger's back before rolling off him with panting breaths.

“That how you envisioned it, Rog?”

Roger laughs breathlessly. 

“Pretty close.”


End file.
